Irwin Dundee
Irwin Dundee is a drug addict Australian roleplayed by Whippy . Personality Irwin Dundee is obsessed with thrills and highs while on drugs, he's also extremely proud to be an Australian and shows this through his thick Aussie slang-riddled accent. Irwin believes the country and the beach is the best place a human can be and tries to spend as much time as possible in these locations. Irwin is also extremely loyal and will choose death over snitching, he's also very passionate about keeping those he is loyal too happy, even if it means doing actions that'll hurt himself but please those he is loyal too. Background Irwin is a character inspired by a real-life encounter Whippy experienced, he was getting fuel for his car when he was greeted by an Australian who was on drugs and was begging for a lift home and claimed he could give $20 petrol money for payment, after Whippy declined the ride the Australian man became very angry and insulted Whippy with some over the top Australian slang insults and left the service station. The very next day Whippy created Irwin Dundee, a very rude and over the top Australian asking for pingas for $20 petrol money. Irwin left his wife Brenda in Australia after a dispute about the raising of his son Thomas, he went to the pub to split some stubbies with his Brother Dazza Dundee, but that was his last memory before he woke up in Los Santos with no idea how he got there. Irwin stays in Los Santos enjoying the new life asking for drugs and going on wild thrills like car chases and pretending to be a lifeguard on the beach after binge-watching the show "Bondi Rescue", but after the drug rush was no longer satisfactory, Irwin is motivated to make his presence known in Los Santos as he feels Australia is represented as "Soft Cunts" in the eyes of Americans. Dazza Dundee moved to Los Santos to help his brother with his adventure and adopted his best mate Gazza Maloo for him to obtain a visa and passport to enter America. Irwin is now spending his time building the reputation of Australians in America, following the close footsteps as Australian biker gangs such as The Finks MC. His gang consists of three members: Irwin Dundee, Dazza Dundee & Gazz Maloo. His gang is called TBB, The Bondi Boys. Over the past few weeks, Irwin and his crew have been collecting illegal items such as class 2 guns & extreme amounts of marijuana. Currently, the main goal of The Bondi Boys is to make the Vespucci beach known as The Bondi Boys main location to all members of Los Santos. They have purchased a hideout near the tennis courts on the beach. Personal Vehicles Irwin drives 3 main personal vehicles: Exclusive Dukes: This Dukes muscle car is exclusive to Irwin Dundee and The Bondi Boys MC thanks to Allen Wideman allowing an exclusivity deal to make sure no one can buy the car for $35,000, $20,000 was paid off that debt by kidnapping Abdul Alhareem. Irwin Dundee is the first person to purchase the Dukes since NoPixel wiped all characters on August 7th, 2018. It has all available performance modifications and has a top speed of 300mph when using a tuner chip and nitro. Heavily inspired by Australia, it is colored blue, white and red. It also features an Australian flag on the roof. Picador: Irwins Picador is the first legal vehicle Irwin purchased, for a mere $11,000, this Picador has a top speed of 220mph stock and unreal acceleration with performance modifications. Irwin keeps this car with a stock appearance so he can blend in with locals as this car can be commonly found on the road. This car is often used when Irwin is trying not to attract attention. Sanchez: The Bondi Boys MC personal bike of choice, for its high rate of speed off-road. This bike is not legal for the public road and is mainly used when Irwin is trying to be intimidating or is riding with The Bondi Boys MC. This bike has no performance upgrades. Quotes "Send it!" "PINGAS!" "Yeah nah" "Nah yeah" "Dundee doesn't die." "Dundee don't snitch." "ME LEGGIES!" "You a soft cock, mate!" "Get ready for a send." "Trust Uncle Dundee." "Farkin' fair dinkum." "Bloody oath, mate" Criminal Record Status of Drivers License: Suspended/Revoked Criminal Profile Tags: Mentally Unstable, Violent, Theft/Burglary. * Accessory to Robbery x1 * Accessory to Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x2 * Assault x1 * Assault on a Peace Officer x2 * Assault with a Deadly Firearm x2 * Assault with a Deadly Weapon x6 * Attempted Second Degree Murder x3 * Battery x3 * Battery on a Peace Officer x12 * Bribery x1 * Burglary x1 * Contempt of Court x4 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x3 * Criminal Threats x1 * Criminal use of a Firearm x3 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x4 * Disorderly Conduct x3 * Driving while Intoxicated x13 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x42 * Escaping Custody x3 * Evading x6 * Failure to Obey a Traffic Control Device x2 * Failure to use Turn Signal x1 * False Reporting x1 * Felony Hit and Run x2 * First Degree Robbery x1 * First Degree Speeding x2 * Grand Theft Auto x7 * Impersonating a Peace Officer x1 * Joyriding x69 * Kidnapping x12 * Negligent Driving x1 * Obstruction of Justice x1 * Possession of a Dangerous x7 * Possession of a Crack x1 * Reckless Driving x6 * Reckless Evading x56 * Resisting Arrest x27 * Robbery x9 * Tampering with a Vehicle x2 * Vandalism of Government Property x3 Gallery Irwin Bike.png Irwin Picador.png Irwin Dukes.png Irwin Dundee.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.03.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.11.13 PM.png|The Dundee Dance Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.07.19 PM.png|Classy Top Hat Dundee Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.08.14 PM.png|Dundee in Court Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.06.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 12.56.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 12.58.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 1.09.11 PM.png Trivia * Dundee has great hatred with Ziggy and Kevin Shaw. There are many others who also dislike him. *He's the winner of the Million Dollar Race, partnered with Nino Chavez. He was rewarded $500,000. $300,000 went to his government debt and $200,000 was remaining for spending money. *He has a song created for him by Rose on Soundcloud called: Dun-D Give it a listen! * He enjoys "sending it", a.k.a driving vehicles at high rates of speed or driving vehicles off ramps. * Often known to sing the song to annoy others: Give Me A Home Among The Gum Trees * Here's a trailer of Dundee created by Whippy! Irwin Dundee Trailer * Irwin will choose to be killed before he will snitch. * Oxy is an item that Irwin is obsessed with and often refers to them as "pingas", an Australian slang term for the drug Ecstasy * Irwin has somehow survived all murder attempts from other players making him think he's invincible, he often refers to this as "Dundee Doesn't Die" or for short "DDD" * Dundee has had the most points on his Drivers License of any citizen, at a peak of 285 points (21 for a license to be suspended), he was given a goal of reaching it by a Judge.